The Bet
by SnowD
Summary: Hawkins' boys wanna know who he one is the best of the group, but what will be measured to know who really is the best? Rated M for sex scenes. Gay minor sex. Don't like, don't read.


**Disclaimers: I do not** **own Stranger Things or any of the characters**

It was the day before Christmas Eve and the boys of Hawkins Middle AV Club was at the Wheeler's playing DD in the basement, as usual, Nancy was upstairs on the phone talking to Jonathan and Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler had taken Molly to spend the holidays with Karen's parents. It was 11pm when Lucas won fireballing Mike's Warlock.

"Mike" called Nancy coming down the stairs "I'm gonna sleepover at Mia's, you boys can take care of yourselves, right?"

"We're not babies anymore" answered Mike

"Just don't tell Mom and don't put the house on fire, ok?"

"Ok."

After she left the boys headed to Mike's room and started to argue who between the four was the best.

"I have the best GPA of the entire class" said Dustin

"So? What's the difference, if you never kissed a girl?" rebutted Lucas

"Yeah!" said Mike "Well, I've kissed one that fights demogorgons with her mind."

"So what? What you're saying is that Eleven rocks and you're just a piece of shit." answered Will "I was strong enough to win a creature that was inside me"

"I don't care. The only thing that matters is that I have the biggest dick" argued Lucas

"No, you haven't!" screamed the three of them

"Of course I have."

"I bet mine's the biggest" said Mike

"Let's make a contest, we measure our dicks and the two with the smaller ones have suck on the two with the bigger ones." offered Dustin

"NO! I'm out this gay crap!" protested Lucas

"It looks like someone thinks it's gonna lose." teased Will, who was enjoying the idea

Lucas gave up "Fine then!"

The boys stripped down to their boxes and started to rub their penises, when they were fully hard, Mike got a ruler and they started to measure.

"5.1 inches" said him and gave the ruler to Will

"4.4" and then he passed to Lucas

"4.9"

Then it was Dustin's turn. "4.6"

Mike laughed "So, I guess I was right. Come on, Will, I want you to be my little bitch"

Will then got on his knees and started to suck on Mike, and Dustin did the same to Lucas. First they were a little confused about what to do, but after a couple of minutes they found their rhythm, meanwhile the two with the bigger dicks were moaning loudly watching the other two heads bobbing on their privates.

Mike was so horny that he didn't think twice before grabbing Will's butt and inserting a finger in his hole.

The smallest boy felt a huge pain, but he couldn't deny the pleasure. "Ouch!"

"Sorry man, you just have a perfect ass."

Dustin stop sucking on Lucas. "Are you gay or something?"

"I like girls, but I think I can be with boys too." everybody looked at him with a questioning expression on their faces. "Oh come on! If you were 100% straight, you'd be already outta here."

Will straightened up and assumed: "I actually think I'm gay."

Everyone stared at him but wasn't really shocked, he just leaned to Michael's ear and whispered "You can play with my perfect ass, if you want to"

Mike didn't think twice and threw Will on his bed, put him all on fours, licked one of his fingers and put inside the boy's ass. The zombie boy's moans were really loud, then Mike took his finger off Will's butthole and put into the boy's mouth.

"Suck them all." he said when he looked at his right side and noticed that Lucas and Dustin was in the same position as him and Will, but then the dark skinned boy curved and started licking Dustin's asshole.

Mike took three fingers this time and shove into the youngest kid's hole who moaned even louder.

Then, Lucas and Mike stopped and put their hard dicks right next to the boys' entrances. "I'm coming in" said Mike between his teeth and put the head of his cock into Will.

Lucas put a little bit more and it made tears come out of the curly haired boy's eyes, but after a few seconds he got used to the pain and stopped feeling it, now he only thing he felt was pleasure and that made Lucas speed up his rhythm. "Wow, you are really tight."

The two bottoming boys were feeling like they were in heaven. Will was screaming in pleasure thinking that it was way better than his fingers while Dustin was pushing backwards to try to go deeper with Lucas' dick, that then put the chubby boy lying on his back, positioned the boy's legs on his shoulders and started to fuck him even harder.

Mike felt like he was close to the edge, "I'm cumming!" He then shot his cum into Will's asshole, took his dick off and watched it dipping.

Lucas in the other hand took his penis off of Dustin' hole and shove it in his mouth and in a few sucks he shot his load in the almost toothless mouth.

Mike stood up and looked over, "Guys, no one must ever know about what just happened, everybody agree?"

"Sure." they said

"But maybe you should lock the door, first" said an older boy's voice

 **That was my first story, please review!**


End file.
